


Lost

by KellySyll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, Dreams, F/M, Framework, Jemma Simmons Centric, Leo Fitz - Freeform, Memories, POV Jemma Simmons, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: Unable to leave the Framework, Jemma remembers her life with Fitz scared that she might never get him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And this is another drabble, also made with the help of a friend right after "Empty"   
> I also hope to get some reviews and advices, I really want to improve my writing and the length of my fanfics  
> Then again, sorry if I made any mistakes while writing, I tried to check every single bit to make sure it was okay.

They couldn’t get out of the framework. 

She went to sleep, but sleep didn’t come, only tears filled her eyes that night.   
She was lost in her own thoughts, in the infinite possibilities of never getting her Fitz back.   
Aida had taken the one thing she loved the most, even more than her own parents.   
Aida took her best friend, her partner, her co-worker, the love of her life. 

And the night brought the memories back.   
She remembered a man who saved her. The man who was willing to give in the arms of death just to let her live.   
The man who dove through a hole in the universe for her. The man who made the impossible possible. 

And she remembered every kss. The first one, unexpected, impulsive and risky in the middle of a fight, but well worth it. 

The second one, the kiss where pure love started to grow, with the universe as witness of a promise and a beautiful beginning. 

And the third one, where she became his and vice versa, they were one. The kiss that lead to crossing the event of horizon.

All the good and bad things that they went through together after that, always working together, always missing each other, always needing one another, like pieces solving a puzzle. 

All the little signs of love, cheek kisses, the ones where they comforted each other, all the hugs, his warm grip wrapping tightly around her. 

She wanted to go back to those days, where the problems they had to face required them to be together, to thinks as one, work hard and put their heart and creativity. 

Science had made their paths cross, and she’ll always be grateful for that. But now, she didn’t have Fitz, instead she heard of a cold hearted, evil and empty guy. And she felt lost, lost in a world where anything could happen without her best friend by her side. 

So she promised herself that she would get him out. She was going to get him back and it didn’t matter how. 

“I’m not strong enough live in a world that doesn’t have you in it.” She remembered those words and the way he had said it. 

She only wished that those words were true.


End file.
